A Game of Chess
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Chess, a seductive game of love. Wherein, a man always plays afraid of losing his queen and a woman risking everything just to protect his king. VK. AU. KxYxZ pairing and more mischief from the VK gang :) R&R minna enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A Game of Chess  
**_by Mitsuki-chi_

Summary: Chess, a seductive game of love. Wherein, a man always plays afraid of losing his queen and a woman risking everything just to protect his king. VK AU.

A/N: So I'm a big fan of VK and after finishing the story. It kinda left me hanging like wtf—why did it had to end like that? DX yeah, I'm a bit saddened by the end but nevertheless, it was a very spectacular story. So, I read a similar story and I was inspired… Yeah, I'm a sucker for vampire and other supernatural stories. So I hope you'd enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights. XD Although this plot somehow is a result of my over-productive imagination. Oh, and the awesome poem below is made by _**GM_rodcelle**_ entitled _**Love is like a Chess.**_

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Prologue**

_Friendship is the Opening_

_Of love that has no ending_

_I never stop maneuvering_

_Until the girl reach the square of queening_

_Thinking hard in every move_

_To position my words and for me to prove_

_That all my motives are best_

_Though it hurt me on the chest_

_Sometimes I got to sacrifice_

_Just for you to realize_

_That I'm not just up for play_

_But I am just right here to stay_

_You're the queen and I am the king_

_Stay closer to me when the enemies are attacking_

_To support each other is our quest_

_For love is like a chess._

His gaze lingered at the beautiful masterpiece in front of him. The painting was an abstract of circles and lines shaped like the bursting sunset in the middle of the ocean.

Seeing the painting reminded him of his fate—no matter how much he wanted to gain freedom, there was no escape. No matter what he chose and decide, it always resulted in the same conclusion. He always lost the thing most important to him. His freedom and happiness was like the sun—it always has a time frame. It could never last for a lifetime.

"It's a bit peculiar painting don't you think?" A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts.

He stared at the ashen haired male with spectacles. His lips curved into a polite smile. "It suits your taste, Chairman Cross."

Kaien Cross beamed at him. "The painter quite thought so too, but I think otherwise. I believe you've been enchanted with it, care to share those thoughts Kaname-kun?"

"Nothing I've already shared with you Chairman." He took a sip of his tea gracefully.

"Hmmm. But alas, just like that painting—we might see the same yet view it differently." Kaien shrugged. "Shall we begin this game once again?" He pointed at the chessboard between them.

Kaname softly sighed as he placed his cup down. He silently placed the chess piece on the board. He wondered until when he'll keep playing this endless game. For almost half his life, his existence had become like chess. He would start with planning his moves, strategizing his success, and making sure he ends it efficiently; yet one-by-one he would lose them—friends, allies, and love ones. Although a few games he might win, the spoils of war were incomparable to the ones he'd stake.

The game had become quite boring in his opinion over the years—just like his life.

'_But winning is everything isn't it? It such a shame to lose, even if it's a game.' _

Yes, at first it was all a game to him and her. A pastime they'd decided to play and turn to reality. He'd forgotten his sworn duty as they played that silly game. Thus, his punishment to atone for was losing her—his life mate, his world and the only woman he loved—over and over.

Whenever he considered his victory to be with her, she would always abscond him. Thus, he would begin again from the start until he finds her.

_Like a game of chess._

* * *

A/N: A bit melancholic start, I know. But believe me, it will get better. And yes, I got the idea of this plot with a very amazing story 'Renegade Angels' by Sylvia Day. I love it and all its spectacular twist and turns. But I kinda changed a few here and there. Anyway, just wait and see for the next chapters ne? XD See you minna, until the next chapter~

~mi-chi. xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: Opening

**A Game of Chess  
**_by Mitsuki-chi_

Summary: Chess, a seductive game of love. Wherein, a man always plays afraid of losing his queen and a woman risking everything just to protect his king. VK AU.

A/N: The beginning is always the hardest. And right now, I might have passed my exams as a professional but I'm free-loading my butt at home. Yeah, I'm kinda depressed so please bear with me if I make this story a little tragic. Just kidding, but I hope soon my life will turn out for the best.

And yeah... I'm still confused if it's Yuuki or Yuki. Anyone has an idea what it really is? XD hahaa... For now, I'll use Yuki coz I want to. Lols, and I have decided to make this story a little bad-ass than my usual works... a little darker too. anyway, I might change it into an M in the future. So I'll keep you updated ne~?

Ah yeah, I don't have a beta or an editor for my works so please bear with me if my english isn't good or my grammar doesn't make any sense. And yes, I do love constructive criticism... But no flames please. DX I'm just a fan who likes to write so please don't burn me~

Oh yeah! Thank you so much for my first ever reviewers _Fairyvixenmaiden, and Guest-san_~! hahaha... and to all those who _faved this story_~! ARIGATOU NE! I'll try my best to keep your wits hanging with this story. XD

Hmm... Zero x Yuki or Yuki x Kaname? hahaha.. we'll see.. we'll see... XDD hahahaha...  
For now, let's continue on this baby~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights. So please don't sue me. :x

Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One  
_**Opening**_

**Yuki**

...

Okay, so deciding to runaway wasn't the best idea she could've made. But risking an innocent's life was not an option for her to choose—especially if that life belonged to the daughter of a senator and a very famous lawyer who actually turns out to be her best friend—Sayori Wakaba.

"I should totally get my hair cut." She blew the fringes away from her line of vision. She looked at the clock that blinked 2:45 am. Damn, 8 hours had already passed since she abducted the female in gray business suit beside her. No one was following their trail but she wasn't taking any chances. She needed to get her to the designated area ASAP. She couldn't relax until they reached it safely with everything intact.

"Are we there yet?" Yori yawned.

"Yeah, just a few hours and we'll be there." She focused on driving, glancing once in a while at the rearview mirror. "So far, so good."

"Why don't we stop at the nearest gas station?"

"Ah… No."

"Yuki Cross! You've driven for 8 hours. Don't you think you need to rest? We're almost there so why don't we slow down and take a break?"

"Go grab a kitkat for me Yori, but we ain't stopping until we get there safely."

"I need to use the rest room too Yuki. C'mon, you need it as much as I do."

Yuki sighed. "Alright. But only five minutes, we need to get there as soon as possible."

Yori smiled happily. "Don't be such a grouch Yuki, you're becoming mini-Zero whenever you act like that."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of Zero Kiryu—her commanding officer and a big pain-in-her-butt childhood friend. They were once partners and part of the same team when they joined the firm. But then after a couple of years, he was promoted into a big pompous ass that always looked down on her and her work.

Unlike Zero who always gets the Class S jobs, she was stuck doing menial Class E jobs—meaning paper duties at the office. She hadn't been working in the field until Yori came. She was heaven-sent to Yuki—like a ray of hope shining down on her to finally proved what she worth. As always, Zero interceded to decline the job offered to her. But then, unlike the others, the higher-ups gave her a thumbs-up to proceed with the mission.

Thus, this was a mission she wouldn't mess up. Besides, how simple was guarding and ensuring Yori's safety?

Not only was the client her best friend, but an important person in the society. Yori was the daughter of a senator and also one of the best lawyers in the country. Yuki should know because they've been roommates in high school and college. Yori was currently on a very important case against a Mafia Boss who sold illegal drugs and had killed many civilians. Luckily, a witness emerged out of nowhere testifying against the said villain and Yori picked up the case from the firm. It only took us fifteen minutes out of the firm before someone was hot on our trail.

So maybe, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. But at least, she could finally show Zero that she could be an awesome agent like 007 or maybe not. But still, Yuki knew that this was her chance to be promoted.

She had been working in the firm for five years as soon she graduated from college. Working at HAVEN was a dream come true for Yuki. It was like being in a James Bond movie, only you get to be part of it instead of watching as part of the audience.

"Alright, five minute tops we need to get moving as soon as—"

It was Yori's turn to roll her eyes. "C'mon."

They went out of the car and headed straight for the restroom. Then, they went to the convenient store to resupply. She needed caffeine in her bloodstream and she need it fast. Yori bought a few snacks and paid.

"You know, Zero's just worried about you." Yori adjusted her seatbelt and looked at her. "He's just being an overbearing brother as always but that doesn't mean he don't want you to be successful."

Yuki started the engine and drove away like a maniac. "Yeah, well the feeling isn't mutual."

"Yuki…" Yori sighed.

"Don't speak up for him Yori. I've been with Zero for half of my life and he enjoys seeing me miserable. He just love being a jerk to me as always." She whined as she drank her coffee.

Yori shook her head. "Says the girl who idolizes him ever since we were kids."

She almost spilled her coffee at Yori's remarks.

"Hey, you need that coffee. Don't spill."

She groaned. "Will you please try to suppress that memory? Look, we grew up together so you're well aware he was a cool kid back then."

Yori smirked. "Cool, huh? I think the term you used was 'the best kid in the whole school.' Or does my memory lie?"

"Sometimes, I dislike your persona as a lawyer, Attorney Wakaba."

"Case dismissed." Yori ended the conversation happily.

...

Soon, they reached their destination and went separate ways. Other agents took over and escorted Yori.

"Good job Cross, stay clear until further instructions." Zero ordered over the phone as soon as Yori was safe.

"Yippee." Yuki was tired. She went to her assigned quarters and collapsed on her bed. She was free until her next job so she decided to take a rest and maybe enjoy the views of the city while it last.

* * *

...

It was a little after five in the afternoon when she woke up. Reaching for her phone, she hoped for new orders but there were none. She sighed and sat up from bed. She took a shower and slipped on a jade-colored dress she brought paired with silver two-inched heels. She clipped her dark brown curls in a loose bun.

Her feet dragged her around city until she found herself inside an art gallery. She took her time viewing various art works until one peculiar painting caught her eye. It was a picture of the perfect day in the meadow. The grass danced gracefully with the wind, and the flowers swaying with glee. The sun was nowhere to be seen but it was visible that it was bright with all the colors that the painting depicted. Yet despite all the colors, it didn't seem vibrant.

_How lonely…_

"I believe its title is how lovely." A deep baritone voice whispered beside her.

She quickly took a step back and guarded herself as a reflex. She glanced at the owner of the voice. He was a tall masculine man who emitted confidence and wealth. He wore a black long sleeve shirt paired with gray pants. His black hair reached until his collar. His eyes were the color of rich wine—brownish red with gold flecks. He stood out of the crowd like a sore thumb. He carried his jacket on one hand while the other lay inside his pocket. All in all, he looked like a Greek god that descended down from heaven.

His lips formed into a smile, making his eyes twinkle with satisfaction.

She felt her cheeks burn as she realized he knew she was gaping at him.

She quickly looked away and opted to escape. The sudden need to flee rushed inside her head like a red stoplight.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He flashed her a warm smile and took a step back making sure he didn't invade her personal space. "I was just curious why you were so focused earlier."

She blushed even more. How much more transparent could she have been? It wasn't the first time she saw a gorgeous guy like him. She needed to snap out of her trance and ignore him. Her father always said it was never good to speak with strangers.

He chuckled softly making her heart triple its beat. "I was referring to the painting."

She glanced at him and their eyes met. For the first time in her life, she felt a strong magnetic pull that was difficult to ignore. She had never been attracted to a guy like this. Like a moth to a flame, she knew she'd combust if he would touch her.

He seemed to be waiting for her answer. Her throat had gone dry like the desert so she swallowed and wet her lips. She turned her attention to the painting and tried to remember her thoughts earlier. She silently cursed as she tried to formulate a coherent sentence.

"The painting looked lonely." She hoped that her voice didn't waver despite the panic she felt in her chest. Just being in close proximity to the stranger beside her made her feel claustrophobic.

"It looked perfect to me." There was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

She stole a glance at him before returning her gaze at the painting. "Although everything seems flawless, it leaves a hollow feeling in my chest. It feels like the scene is too good to be true. Making you feel everything is perfect yet momentarily."

He felt his gaze on her. She glanced at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She wondered if there was anything wrong with what she had just said.

...

* * *

Mi-chi: Waaaa~! A short yet very descriptive chapter. Wheeew, the beginning of the story is always very challenging. Hmmm… So what do you guys think? I know it's a little over the top but I want to cover Yuki's background as much as possible. Hahah… There'll be more surprises so please stay tuned.

Yuki: Where does the vampire stuff begins? It all seems normal.

Mi-chi: Yeah. Normal is interesting ne? *evil grins*Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter~ :D Ja nee.


	3. Chapter 2: Booked In

**A Game of Chess  
**_by Mitsuki-chi_

...

A/N: So by now, you've noticed that the last chapter is in Yuki's PoV. Well this time it's Kaname's, so brace yourselves, major mushy stuffs. hahaha... XD just kidding, Anywho... I'm just a little curious if anyone thinks this story is worth reading... (sigh) or maybe it's just me and my paranoia because a few people are hitting this story. Hmmm... But then again, that won't stop me from rambling on and on, and also writing this story. hahaha. XD

To those who's curious and read up to here, hahaha. thank you so much. XD To the reviewer last chapter... _CrystalVampire, _arigatou~ at least I know I made someone hooked on this story~

Notie: My last update for this month!~ I'll update as soon as I can the following month, kay? Ah, yeah... please read my story _A Thousand Miles_ and_ Waiting on the Outside_. XDDDD (free advisories) I'll be updating them soon... yeah baby soon. XD

R&R people! Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Two  
_**Booked In**_

**Kaname**

...

_"Although everything seems flawless, it leaves a hollow feeling in my chest. It feels like the scene is too good to be true. Making you feel everything is perfect yet momentarily."_

Kaname couldn't believe it. Just like the painting she was an enigma.

Usually it took him a few hundred years to find her—the carrier of his lost lover's soul. The last time they met was four centuries ago, it took him a long time searching for her. He wondered how could she be right in front of him, when he didn't intend to look for her.

He stared at her latest appearance. Over the last few years she had reincarnated, her form had changed and varied—but looking at her now, it was as if he was seeing her in person. It sounded ridiculous but had fate decided to ridicule him for all his past efforts trying to find her?

A few dark brown locks fell on her face but it didn't mar her beauty. Her chocolate-brown eyes stared at him with confusion as if deciphering his moods. Her angelic face titled in confusion. It was her—his beloved, he was sure of it. His hand itched to caress her rosy cheeks, trace her pink lips, kissed her senseless, frame her body to his, and—

No, he couldn't risk scaring her. No matter how much her soul might remember him, her human memory and heart doesn't recognize him but a stranger who she recently met. It gripped his heart like a vice—to have her so close, yet so far. He cursed silently, how ironic.

"Are you okay?" The pitch of her voice was different, a bit higher and the tone was gentler.

He smiled at the concern in her face. How many days and night had passed since he saw that emotion on her face.

"Yes, I was just taken back at what you said about the painting."

She looked away bashfully. "I got carried away. Sorry."

Seeing how her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment made him chuckle. It seemed that her latest reincarnation was a bit different than usual. This side of his lover was something her past rarely showed-humility and innocence.

"Don't apologize. I'm quite flattered actually. Usually a lot of people viewed it simply as the perfect scene. You were the first person who saw what the painter truly wanted to portray."

"You sound so sure, monsieur." She raised an eyebrow at him. "As if you know the artist personally."

He couldn't help but smile at her sharp inquisition. Would she be shocked to know that he was the painter? Of course, she would. After all, a human couldn't live for more than a hundred.

"I'm a frequent visitor here in the gallery."

She appeared in doubt of his answer. He was about to continue his defense but then her phone interrupted them.

Her brows furrowed at the caller. Then she glanced at him. "Um... It's my boss. I have to take this call."

He nodded.

She excused herself and answered the call. "Hello. Cross speaking."

She paused and nodded. "Yes, of course. I understand."

Then she stared at him shyly. "Roger that. Bye." She closed her phone and then looked at him.

"Work?" He inquired nonchalantly. He was thankful that the years had helped perfected his control over his emotions.

"Yes. It's quite… um… nice to have met you." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's just that there had been some change of plans, and well... I need to get back."

He wanted to grab her and whisk that emotion away. There was nothing more he wished but cocoon her in his arms—just to make sure she would never ever leave him again.

But that was only his wishful thinking.

Through the years, he had learned that he can't simply capture or take her away. She wasn't the same person. She had a life to live and people who she considered family. Unlike her true family who were immortals like him, she was reborn a human. So the life she had been living now, is what she considered as her identity.

_Not the one he knows..._

It was still her, but different.

_Do not scare her._

He scolded himself as he remembered that humans were fragile and wary of strangers. He shouldn't push himself to her life too fast. Humans needed time and effort to know others-or else, she might believe that he was a suspicious person. He should try to gain her trust.

He nodded and extended his hand. "My name is Kaname by the way."

She looked at his hand and then gazed at his eyes hesitantly. "Yuki. Yuki Cross."

He trembled. How much coincidence was it that they had the same name?

_The same name. The same face._

When her hand melded in his, it took all his efforts not to pull her in his arms and stake his claim on her. She was his. He should not let her go. He couldn't lose her.

_My mate. Mine._

He reluctantly let her hand go. "Do you live near by?" He hoped that there was no trace of desperation in his voice. He didn't want her to be wary of him.

"Yes, my hotel is just a few blocks."

"Do you have a car?"

He knew he was stalling her. Anything to make the time between them lengthened.

She shook her head. "I left it in the hotel. I had some free time after my mi—work so I roamed around the city. It's my first time visiting and I wanted to at least visit this famous gallery."

"I'll walk you then to your hotel. It would be ungentlemanly of me if I didn't make sure you come back safe."

She was about to protest so he decided to walk towards her. He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the gallery. "Believe me, I'll feel better knowing you're safe." He whispered softly in her ear.

He felt her blood rush quickly in her veins. He smelled her anxiety and agitation. But when she didn't complain, simply looked up at him and nodded, he relaxed and grinned.

"Do you live in this city?"

She gazed at him. She fitted perfectly in his arms. _It's been too long. Claim her now. _His vampire screamed.

"No, I only had some business here to attend to." His hand itched to meld her closer to his body. He wanted to be envelop in her warmth. Those long years had made him weary and cold. He needed to feel her presence-to make sure that she was breathing and alive.

"Are you some kind of businessman? An art dealer?"

He chuckled. "Kind of."

She looked at him eagerly as if waiting for his next sentence.

"I'm an amateur painter." He confessed.

There was disbelief in her eyes. "But?"

She was a very curious girl,_ that's for sure_. He guessed that she always poked her head into trouble. "There's no but."

"No way, you look too classy and good-looking to be JUST a painter."

He smiled. "So you think I'm good-looking?"

She ignored his comment and continued. "So what do you really do?"

_Yes, she was a very inquisitive girl. _

"I work in a company—a small business."

"Hmm… Somehow, I don't think it's just a SMALL business either." She pouted.

He tried to ignore the urge to kiss those lips. _Calm down._ _Focus._ He wanted to learn more about her. His time with her was running short. He needed more information about her. He wished to know every little detail that happened in his mate's human life.

_Human._

It was her—their punishment for falling in love and ignoring the rules that bound their eternal lives.

He took a deep breath and tried to redirect the conversation back to her. "How about you?"

He suddenly felt her tension and then hesitated. "I'm a secret agent."

"Are you perhaps after me?" He teased. Despite wanting to know more, he felt that she didn't fully trust him. He didn't want to push her boundaries.

This was not the last time they would meet. He would make sure of that.

She jerked his side and laughed—the tension slowly lifting away from her eyes. They talked about themselves until they reached her hotel.

She looked at him desolately. "I really had a nice time, Kaname." She smiled and suddenly hugged him. Then as if realizing her actions, she backed away. "Sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I mean… I don't usually hug guys… no matter how hot—I mean, umm…"

He couldn't help but smile at her rattled expression to excuse her action. He let himself indulge his earlier desire. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I understand the feeling." He softly whispered. "I don't usually say this either but I hope you'd believe me if I say that I'm attracted to you, Yuki." He tightened his hold. "Also, I think you're very beautiful. It's taking me all efforts not to kidnap you just to keep you with me even for a bit longer."

He felt her surprise at his confession. She blushed with embarrassment at first. Then she met his gaze and took his words as a challenge.

She smirked. "It won't take the police long before catch you, you know."

He felt glad that she wasn't outraged by his confession.

He chuckled and loosened his hold on her. He placed distance between them. "I'll be waiting for you to bail me out then." He winked at her and smiled.

She punched his chest lightly. "Don't get too cocky. I might be attracted to you… but not that much."

He dreaded letting her go. It had taken him a long time to find her again. He should just keep her by his side and never to leave his sight.

Then she took out her phone and looked up at him. "Shall we exchange numbers?" Sensing his hesitation, she looked away. "I mean, if you don't mind hanging out again when you have free time or something—"

He took out his own phone. "Let's do that. Hang-out, know one another."

He felt a small satisfaction knowing that she wanted to be with him again. She didn't want to say goodbye to him after all. A small ray of hope shone on him. They would meet again tomorrow, or the next day, and the day after that.

She grinned happily. "Let's do that."

...

* * *

Mi-chi: Yeeeeeeeey!~ some Yuki x Kaname moments. Hmmm.. I don't know why but I still feel that Kaname deserves Yuki. Yeah, I know I'm YuMe biased. Anyway, I hope this chapter said it all—Love, love, and love. (sigh) what I'd do to get a guy hit like that on me.

Zero: You know, they aren't the only lead characters in this story.

Mi-chi: (looks away) I can't hear your complaints Zero-chi.

Zero: What? (gets bloody rose)

Kaien: No blood fights in this site.

Yuki: Yeah, if you want to complain Zero, just make sure people review.

Zero: (looks at readers and points Bloody Rose.) Just type a few words in the box below and I'll be glad for your support.

Mi-chi: (evil grins) Hahaha! Anywhooo, I hoped you enjoyed this story~! Ciao minna!


	4. Chapter 3: Exchange Variation

**A Game of Chess  
**_by Mitsuki-chi_

A/N: Hai!~ Good news, good news~ I've updated again! hahaha... and I've finally got myself a job. As in REAL job and not as a frustrated writer or a coach potato at home. I'm really excited and a bit nervous. hmmm... Somehow, I wonder if I'll be able to do it well. Hehe... But then, again... nothing is gonna change unless you do it ne? hehehe... anyway, enough of my babbling.

Here's the next chapter minna!~ and yeah! watch out coz I'm already writing the next chapter and it's ZERO's turn! waaaah~! ZeKi moments minna! So please read and review ne?~ I'm always thrilled to read everyone's messages and remarks after every chapter~ hehehe... I'm such a simpleton ne? Anyway, I'm just rambling nonsense now! Susume ne?~

Thank you **Fairyvixenmaiden**, for the review~ hehehe... and thank minna for reading my story!~

Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Three  
_**Exchange variation**_

**Yuki**

...

Yuki took a picture of herself in the balcony and grinned happily. She had just come back to her apartment. She wanted to reassure Kaname that she got home safely.

She was kind of saddened that she couldn't say goodbye to him. Since they shared a short time together last night, she was hoping that they could spend at least a day together.

But then again, she needed to get back to work. Yori had discovered more evidences yesterday and they needed to move back to HQ as soon as possible.

"Quit grinning like an idiot, brat. Get your head out of the clouds and back to business." A grouchy voice interrupted her sentiments.

Okay, so sharing an apartment with Zero was not the best idea she could have made. But then, she couldn't afford the luxury of paying the whole rent. She rolled her eyes and was about to punch him when Yori bumped a pillow on Zero's head.

"C'mon, I think Yuki deserves to be a little lax once in a while." Yori defended her and winked.

Thank goodness, her guardian angel lived here as well or else hell would occur in their small apartment.

Living in the same roof with Zero as a kid did not turned out to be the happiest childhood she could have. Sure, she got an instant older brother and a very eccentric child-loving father. But having a grumpy and a super over protective family was not her everyday cup of tea. Although, everyday was a happy moment.

She was just 7 when her parents died in a car accident. With no known living relatives, she was brought to the orphanage. Then one day, her parents' friend—Kaien Cross, adopted her. Later, she learned that her parents met Kaien Cross in a charity event. They were newly weds then. Kaien employed her mother to work in his foundation while he recommended her father to work in HAVEN. She felt in-debt to the man who raised her. Even though he had his moments, she knew he loved her like his own.

Speaking of her foster father, he always called late in the afternoon to check on them. Ever since, the three of them lived together her foster father made sure to make a roll call.

The phone rang a few minutes later. She picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey kids! How's your day?" _Speak of the devil._

"Fine." "Peachy." Yori and Yuki answered while Zero merely grumbled.

"Zero, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?" She swore if Zero knew how to roll his eyes, he would do it.

Yuki snickered. "I heard that young lady. By the way, who were you with yesterday afternoon?" She cursed her father's instincts. He was always right on the target.

She felt Yori and Zero's stare at her, waiting for an answer. "I just met someone in the gallery." No one responded, great… they were on to her. "We just chatted about art and he dropped me back to the hote—"

"He?!" They shouted in disbelief.

She crossed her arms. "Yes, he's a guy. Yes dad, he just kept me company. No Zero, he was a gentleman and didn't try to molest me. And I'll tell you all about the details later Yori."

Her father whistled. "Seems like my baby's all grown-up. Now, Zero don't you think you should find yourself—"

"Look at the time. I need to get back to the office to check on my papers." Zero stood up and gathered the documents he was reading.

"Young man come back here and speak to daddy!" Zero ignored their foster father's protest and left. Her father sighed. "Always the recluse. Anyway, Yori dear… how's work? Any leads?"

Yori placed her folders neatly on the couch. "It's not all that clear yet but I'm hoping to get some clues later. You see, there's this club in the city I want to check out. All evidences disappeared there, so I want to check it for myself with Yuki."

"Be careful, you two." Kaien's voice was laced with worry.

"I think it's a decent club though." Yuki picked up the paper entitled Club Paradise. "Zero's minions had already went there last night but got nothing. Yori wants to see for herself if the mastermind will appear."

"He'll be there. He's a regular in Club Paradise."

"Club Paradise? Is that the one downtown, which the celebrities goes to?"

They both answered yes. She looked at Yori curiously. "Why do you asked?"

"Maybe you should let Zero handle it baby? I mean, it's a VIP only—"

"Yori already got a ticket from her dad."

"Yuki Cross, don't interrupt me." He sighed. "It's just that there'll be many guys—"

"We're well prepared Chairman. Don't worry. I'll bring my extra body guards just to be safe."

"You two—"

Yuki and Yori grinned. They ended their conversation with her foster father quickly with the reason they needed to prepare, which is the truth. But Yuki couldn't help think that her father wanted them to avoid going to the said club.

Although she couldn't grasp why he was worried for them since it was quite famous for being the most decent club in town.

* * *

...

A little after seven and the two of them were well prepared. Yori wore a conservative sleeveless black dress while she dressed in red-laced blouse paired with black leather shorts. Also, they applied a bit of cosmetics and fixed their hair. They were dressed to kill with the red stiletto shoes for Yori and black-heeled boots for her. They needed to blend in the high-society club they were going to.

If ever they met Zero in the hallway, he would flip seeing the two of them dressed like this.

As soon as they entered Club Paradise, they caught everyone's attention. She felt a little intimated by their stare but she ignored them and walked toward a table near the bar. Yori sat beside her and calmly ordered their drinks.

Then they began their mission in search of their victim. The club was a little laid back and less rowdy than she expected. Of course, knowing that it was for VIP she kind of expected a lot more groupies or raging fans waiting for their favorite celebrity.

There were a lot of celebrities she recognized in the club, some top businessmen, heirs and heiress, and a lot more famous people. So she felt a little embarrassed that she was nobody special in the party, but it wasn't new. It was just like high school were in she wasn't the most popular or smartest kid in the block. But then being the foster daughter of the school Principal, plus being a guardian with your scary foster brother, and having the smartest kid in school as your best friend do have some privileges.

Although somehow she wished she had created some lovely memories.

Kaname's face flashed through her mind. She shook her head. Just one evening with the handsome stranger and her head is already full of hadn't drunk her liquor yet and here she was imagining him going inside the club.

Her gaze flickered towards the entrance. He looked more handsome today than yesterday in her opinion. He was wearing casual clothes tonight—dark blue shirt and jeans.

She blinked and pinched herself secretly. She straightened her back.

'He's here? Why is here?' She asked herself and tried to hide.

'Did he follow me? How could he know where I was?' She shook her head. 'Was he a stalker? Is he stalking me?'

She secretly gazed at him and saw him stride towards them. She felt her heart beat faster. Then a few tables before theirs, he turned left and smiled. A few persons ogled as he walked passed them. A blonde male greeted Kaname with a smile before tapping one another's shoulders.

'A friend?' She couldn't help feel a little disappointed.

'Arrgh. You're such an idiot Yuki. Of course he wouldn't stalk you. It's not like you shared anything special except an evening stroll with him.'

Then a beautiful tall ashen haired female walked towards him. The woman flashed him a seductive smile. He spoke with her and she blushed. Just looking at them she could have guessed that they were pretty close. Also, the way that woman looked at Kaname said it all. They looked like the perfect couple. There was no way she could compare herself to that gorgeous blonde.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in her chest.

"He's here." Yori mumbled and pointed at the door distracting her thoughts.

Two men emerged from the entrance. The blonde had blue eyes wearing a flirtatious smile and winked at every female who ogled at him. Meanwhile the tall orange-haired dude simply looked bored and trailed after the blonde ignoring the admiring looks from females. They approached the same table Kaname went to. But unlike Kaname, the blonde male looked at them and winked.

"The worst." Yori muttered as she gulped her drink straight.

"C'mon Yori, calm down. Is he the guy we're looking for?"

Yori nodded. "Hanabusa Aidou, he's a world known business mogul. He's a genius in computers and a famous lecher." Her best friend's words were as cold as ice as she continued to brief her about the blonde. "My client was suppose to meet him in this club."

"So you're guessing he's the one who tried to kidnap your client?"

"There's no doubt about it. But according to Zero, it's unlikely that he's involved. Zero says that even though the creep may act irresponsibly, the jerk won't do anything that will deter his status. Quote, unquote."

Yuki laughed softly at Yori's failed attempt to mimic Zero. "So if Zero said so don't you think we should try to look for another lead?"

"No, I won't give up on this one—no matter how dangerous he may be. There's just something that doesn't match up. He looks absolutely too perfect—rich, blonde, and a total genius. You know, those are the kind of guys who'd want so much attention. He's totally be psycho and want to kidnap an innocent victim and abuse her."

"Whoa~ Slow down bff, he might not be involved in this."

Yori gulped down another shot and continued. "No, he's involved in this case. That poor girl was terrified you know. She got this weird look like she'd been manipulated to not feel or remember anything that happened to her. She was so pale and emotionless— I... I can't explain it but I've never seen a victim act like that. Like... she was just a puppet."

Yuki nodded. She was there too. It scared the hell out of her as well. Seeing such a beautiful girl broken up inside.

"Plus, Zero and Chairman acted strange whenever I tried to mention about him or this club. So it's a given they're hiding something about him. Also, my father forbade me to come here… I just—"

"What?" She almost spilled her drink at Yori's revelations.

"He's just being protective Yuki. You know my parents. They might think I'll do something rash and tarnish their reputation."

She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know Yori. This might not be a good idea after all."

"But we just got here, plus he's right there. All we need is to make sure we get solid evidences the case needs. It's not like we'll be doing anything illegal."

Yuki felt nauseous all of the sudden. Her drink was still half-full so it was impossible that she was already drunk. Also, why was everything spinning?

She placed a hand on her head, trying to calm down. Panicking will only increase the effect of alcohol in her blood. She stared at her drink. 'Drugs?' She cursed and glanced at Yori.

"That's weird. I suddenly feel dizzy." Yori stifled a yawn and scratched her sleepy eyes. "Yuki, I think we should probably gooo…"

'Damn. She drank all of her share.' She tried to fight her body's responses. She looked around and saw a few male approaching them. They had an evil glint in their red eyes.

'Wait, red eyes?' She shook her head and reached for her purse. She needed to get their chaperone around and call for back-up. She speed dialed Zero's number while she tried to get her pepper spray when a hand took her phone away.

"Hey babe, looks like your friend's smashed. Need a lift?" Creepy guy number one grinned at her. He smelled disgusting and gave off unfriendly aura.

Sometimes, she hated her gifts. Especially in situations like this when it comes to her heightened senses and reading auras from people. It gives her headaches just trying to repress using her gifts around so many people she meet.

"Give me my phone back jerk." She glared at the two males who laughed at her remark.

"Feisty. I like that in a human. It makes my blood come alive just thinking how to break you." He licked his lips, which sent shivers down her spine.

Jerk number two glanced around and nudge number one. "We're catching attention."

Mr. Gross frowned as he looked down on me. "It's better if you'll be a good human and listen attentively to my voice." Then his eyes started to glow a red hue. "Now, why don't you come with us to play?"

Her headache intensified. 'Human? That's a weird way to speak to people jerk.'

She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the numbing sensation in her head. She grabbed her drink and stood up. Then she splashed it towards jerk number one.

"Don't threaten me you creep! You've got serious issues if you think you can manhandle me like a low-life prostitute! I can sue you for sexual harassment a-hole."

Jerk number one fumed with anger at Yuki's protest. "You filthy human—" He tried to grab Yuki's arm. He was too fast and her reflex was no match for his sudden assault.

"I believe the lady doesn't like you." A familiar voice stopped jerk-head's attack. The two males were taken back with surprise.

"W-we were just—" Yuki felt the terror in their faces at the newcomer.

"Leave before I change my mind." At her savior's threat, the two jerks dispersed.

She felt their frustration and anger directed at her. She felt their hostility and knew that they were not done with her. Her headache magnified making her knees weak.

She suddenly sat down and cradled her head with her hands. What was happening to her? Normally her headaches subsided as soon as she was safe. It was like a warning sign to her.

So why did it continued to ache? 'The drug? Another threat? Who?'

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Her savior placed a hand on her shoulder.

'He knows me?' She looked up and tried to focus to the owner of the voice. Her vision was blurry and everything was moving around. She tried to concentrate. It was him. He saved her.

"K-Kaname-?"

Then the world stopped spinning and turned black.

* * *

Mi-chi: Yeeey!~ Third chapter done. Heheh… A bit longer than usual as promised… Lols, and it's not a cliffhanger 'kay? Anyway, the next chapter will be a lot interesting so please stay tuned.

**Answer your Reviews Corner!**

_Fairyvixenmaiden:_ Hai!~ Yeah, I totally felt kinda sorry for Kaname... Yeah, I hoped that somehow he had a chance of happiness with Yuuki in the story. But then again, I'm guessing Kaname was happy in the end. becoming human and seeing the world in a different perspective. hehehe.. thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy the story till the end!~ :)

* * *

Zero: Are you saying it's my turn to tell the story next? (T_T) *sigh*

Me: Hai. (looks suspiciously at Zero)

Zero: What? (T_T)

Me: You look awfully happy. (-_-')

Yuki: How could you tell? (O_O) He isn't even smiling!~

Me: (grins) His aura changed.

Yuki: (sigh) anyway, please write some words below and review ne? Lols. XDD

Zero: T_T


End file.
